Feelings
by magic-jots
Summary: Why was she doing this to him, she loved him a lot, but ever since she slept round his house about two months ago, she couldn’t keep his friend out of her head. What to do... ikutoxutau really fluffy tho
1. Chapter 1

**Feelings**

X- hey everyone, I know I should be updating listen to your heart, but I left the next two chapters at my dads. Im stupid eh? Any way, this idea popped into my head about ten minutes ago lol. Anyway here's the story –x

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own shugo chara : (**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Why was she doing this to him, she loved him a lot, but ever since she slept round his house about two months ago, she couldn't keep his friend out of her head. What to do…

Kuukai's P.O.V

Why is she being so distant with me? Im going to kuukai's party like she asked, and im even asking Ikuto to come. Maybe I can win her back tonight when she's drunk…

Yea, that will work…

The week before the party

Utau was sitting at her laptop, waiting for someone interesting to come online. Suddenly a window bubbled open. It was Ikuto.

Kittyboy9: utau, I want you

Kittyboy9: to kiss me at kuukai's party

Utau was shocked at what Ikuto had said. He knew that she was going out with Kuukai. She also knew he was a player and just wanted her to be one of them hundreds of girls he had in bed with him. She replied

Butterfly9: i…I can't. Im going out with tadase, and I love him.

Kiityboy9: oh…

Kittyboy9 has logged off.

Utau copied the convo with him, and sent it to Amu and rima. Amu was very exited for utau, as she knew utau liked Ikuto. But rima on the other hand, was very annoyed with utau for some reason

: your going out with Kuukai, don't do this to him. You will break his heart.

Butterfly9: fine I wont. But I really like him.

: oh well I don't care

has logged off.

Amus response however made utau happy

Coolandspicy: OMG!!! That it totally awesome!! You should kiss him!!

Utau blussed at this. She wanted to, but knew rima was right. She was going to restrain herself. But that didn't mean she couldn't make him want her even more…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

x- I decided that I will have three different endings to this story. Thanks for reading I will update this and listen to your heart A.S.A.P don't forget to R&R thankies ^^ -x


	2. Chapter 2

X- rawr^^ its time for chapter 2! Ya!! Why is no-one cheering!! Oh well let's start! –X

**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA!!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The party had a pirate theme, but hardly anyone show up as a pirate. Utau was wearing a short tutu with short shorts underneath. She had a halter neck top on, with U.V paint on it. When Amu turned up, it seemed like they were the best looking people there. And they were. Utau was jealous of Rimas shirt, because she had wanted it for ages, but was happy that it didn't flatter her at all.

Half an hour after utau arrived, the rest of the people who were meant to be there arrived. Including Ikuto. Utau tried to ignore the fact he was there, but she just couldn't keep her eyes off him. He looked amazing then.

Two hours of drinking and partying later

Ikuto was talking to utau outside. Suddenly he pulled her onto him and begged her to kiss him. She jumped off and said

'No, I cant. You know im going out with Kuukai.' He didn't seem to understand, so she ran inside. Later on in the night, when she had just come out of the bathroom, Ikuto had just come up the stairs, and he pushed her up against the wall. Did he know that that was one of her weaknesses?

'I…Ikuto!' utau announced, but Ikuto just lent in to kiss her. She turned her head to the right, so he couldn't kiss her, but it made things worse. He mover some of her hair, and gently nibbled her neck. She squealed with delight, but suddenly came to her senesces. She was going out with Kuukai! Only he was aloud to do that! Even though, she didn't enjoy it when Kuukai did it. She pushed Ikuto away and ran down the stairs. Whispering to herself

' He's just drunk, he has no idea what he's doing.'

But Ikuto wasn't really that drunk. He was only a little tipsy, and wanted to seem like he was drunk so he could kiss utau. He didn't love her; he just wanted to kiss her, to show his friends that he could. She said no, but he would change her mind. He had to. Even if it hurt Kuukai.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

X- thankies for reading ^^ plz R&R so I am motivated to keep writing this (even though I would anyway, as it interests me: p) thankieees!!!!! -X


End file.
